fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Bananas
Bananas are an ingredient used in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Freezeria, Bananas are a topping unlocked when the player reaches Rank 8. Banana Syrup is a syrup unlocked when the player reaches Rank 13. The badge "Bananarama" is earned when the player serves 30 orders with Banana Syrup. In Papa's Freezeria HD, Bananas are a standard topping unlocked with Ivy when the player reaches Rank 15. Banana Syrup is a syrup unlocked with Maggie when the player reaches Rank 10. In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, it is both a start syrup and topping. In Papa's Pancakeria/HD, Bananas are a standard topping unlocked with Timm (Pancakeria)/Janana (Pancakeria HD) on Day 2. In Papa's Cupcakeria/HD, Banana is a holiday-exclusive topping available during Summer Luau. It is unlocked with Kahuna (Cupcakeria)/Trishna (Cupcakeria HD) when the player reaches Rank 28. In Papa's Donuteria, Banana Drizzle is a standard drizzle unlocked with Chuck on Rank 55. The badge "Bananarama" is earned when you serve 30 orders with Banana Drizzle. In Papa's Bakeria, Banana Slices are a topping available at the start of the game. Banana Filling is a standard filling unlocked with Janana on Rank 4. In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, Bananas are a standard topping unlocked with Janana when the player reaches rank 2. Customers who order this (Freezeria) Syrup *Akari *Allan *Chuck *Ivy *Maggie *Marty *Mitch *Kahuna (Closer) Topping *Akari *Alberto/Penny *Allan *Bruna Romano *Chuck *Ivy *Mindy *Mitch *Papa Louie *Prudence *Rita *Vicky *Kahuna (Closer) *Captain Cori (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Pancakeria) *Timm (Unlocked) *Akari *Alberto *Cletus *Doan *Foodini *Gino Romano *Ivy *Lisa *Matt *Vicky *Wendy *Zoe *Kahuna (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) Customers who order this (Cupcakeria) *Kahuna (Unlocked) *Radlynn (Closer) *Kenji (Closer) Customers who order this (Freezeria HD) Syrup *Maggie (Unlocked) *Akari *Chuck *Ivy *Allan *Olga *Professor Fitz *Trishna *Mitch Topping *Akari *Alberto/Penny *Allan *Chuck *Ivy *Mindy *Mitch *Nevada *Professor Fitz *Prudence *Rita *Kahuna (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Freezeria To Go!) Syrup *Akari *Allan *Chuck *Hacky Zak *Ivy *Maggie *Professor Fitz *Trishna Topping *Akari *Chuck *Olivia *Professor Fitz *Rita Customers who order this (Donuteria) *Chuck (Unlocked) *Allan *Captain Cori *Connor *Hacky Zak *Ivy *Kahuna *Mindy *Nevada *Pinch Hitwell *Zoe *Crystal (Closer) Customers who order this (Cupcakeria HD) *Trishna (Unlocked) *Chuck *Kahuna *Radlynn (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Deano (Closer) Customers who order this (Bakeria) Banana Filling *Janana (Unlocked) *Akari *Allan *Ivy *Kahuna *Mitch *Prudence *Vicky Banana Slices *Akari *Alberto *Bruna Romano *Captain Cori *Chester *Chuck *Ivy *Janana *Marty *Mitch *Peggy *Trishna *Utah *Xandra *Zoe *Mayor Mallow (Closer) Customers who order this (Pancakeria HD) *Janana (Unlocked) *Trishna *Nevada *Chuck *Hacky Zak *Alberto *Marty *Lisa *Allan *Foodini *Zoe *Matt *Steven *Akari *Professor Fitz *Timm *Wendy *Cherissa *Koilee *Xolo *Ivy *Doan *Gino Romano *Mindy *Cletus *Vicky *Kahuna (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) Customers who order this (Scooperia/HD/To Go!) *Janana (Unlocked) *Akari *Alberto *Allan *Cameo *Cherissa *Chuck *Foodini *Ivy *Johnny *Kahuna *Lisa *Mitch *Nevada *Olga *Professor Fitz *Prudence *Trishna *Vicky *Xolo *Zoe *LePete (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Bakeria *Banana Filling: **Banana Cream **Banana Split **Banoffee Pie **Graceland King **Plantain Crunch *Banana Slices: **Banana Cream **Banoffee Pie **Graceland King **Plantain Crunch Papa's Pancakeria HD *Banana Cream Pie *Banana Nut Bread *Banana Split *Honeyhive *Power Tower Trivia *Akari, Alberto, and Kahuna all love Bananas, as stated on their Flipdecks. *Janana's name is based off of Bananas, and she orders them as well. Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Summer Luau Category:Papa's Freezeria Syrups Category:Papa's Freezeria Toppings Category:Papa's Pancakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Syrups Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Syrups Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Donuteria Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Bakeria Fillings Category:Papa's Bakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Toppings